


Shift

by TookMeASecond



Series: Shift [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Omega Jensen, Top Jared, Wolf Jared, Wolf Misha, Wolf jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: A collared pup is brought to Jared for protection.  With a possible history of abuse the pack wants to find answers about the collar immediately.  Only some answers just bring up more questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for a while in between bouts of writers block on another story. Usually helps to get the creative juices flowing. And as always, I left it open in case I want to write more on the verse. Thanks for reading!

Usually he enjoyed stormy nights. The sound of the rain falling on the tin roofs that covered most of their homes these days was relaxing. Often lulling him to sleep. Tonight, though, he was feeling restless. He couldn't place any one feeling. There were no strange smells or sounds, even if the weather would have made it hard to decipher. He considered, for a moment, making a trip to his greenhouse. It was conveniently attached to his own one room shack, he wouldn't even get wet.

His inner wolf’s hackles rose seconds before an urgent rap at the door. He leapt to action.

“Alpha, Morgan is here.” The words begun before the door had even fully opened. A surprise visit from their hunter acquaintance wasn't all that surprising. Unless it was in the middle of the night. In the middle of a storm. They had a working relationship, Morgan and his pack. Occasionally there would be rogue wolves to hunt or questions on lore. But they were never sociable.

The Alpha pushed into the night after the other wolf, he didn't need direction to know he would be in the meeting hall. On nights like this the majority of the pack would be hunkered down in the main house to stay dry and warm.

“Who's there?” The Alpha asked as they neared the front doors of the hall.

“He is waiting with Misha and Mark.” Alpha nodded as he was ushered into the dimly lit room. The Alpha's second, Mark had stoked the fire set into the far wall. Sitting on the floor was Misha, holding something on his lap. The three men turned to greet the newly arrived wolves.

“Morgan,” Alpha greeted, nodding once, “this is a surprise.” Morgan offered a small smile and a shrug of his shoulder.

“Well, Jared, you know me-,” the hunter cut himself off where he'd usually make a smart ass comment, he looked exhausted. The Alpha’s brows knit in confusion. Misha hadn't risen from the floor and Mark was returning from the cabinet with a bottle of whiskey and a few tumblers. “Mind if we sit?”

Jared took a seat in the armchair to the right of Misha, peering over his shoulder into his lap, Morgan settled himself in the chair to Misha's left. Mark poured and doled out tumblers of amber booze.

When no one started Misha looked over his shoulder at his leader. “Alpha,” he said quietly. Jared leaned forward again, this time the wolf on the floor leaned back a bit and moved the blanket in his lap. There, nestled in the pocket of Misha’s crossed legs, was a werepup. He was small, and appeared to be asleep. The sight took a moment for the Alpha to register, he hadn’t smelled the pup in the room, then his eyes were on the hunter.

“Why do you have a pup? Where did you get him?” Jared had leaned forward menacingly, barely able to contain his outrage. Morgan placed the tumbler on the floor after downing it and held up both of his hands in a gesture of surrender.

“It’s a bit of a story, Alpha, if you’ll let me explain.” The hunter rarely used Jared’s title, as a human he wasn’t part of the pack. Mark settled a hand on his Alpha’s shoulder, a calming gesture that usually worked. This moment, however, Jared remained tense but settled back in his chair. The Alpha just nodded for the hunter to continue.

“We were on a hunt, me and a few others. We had been after what we thought was a rogue. When we literally stumbled on something much bigger. Uh, long story short, I guess, there was a man. A collector. He had a basement full of shifters. All kinds. We found books, records of shifter fights. Most of the creatures he had in the basement were feral, wrong. There was no reasoning with them. I wanted to call you, but I was overruled. The other hunters started putting them down.” Jared closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“This guy was capturing shifters? Making them fight? What the fuck, JD?” Misha had a hand over the sleeping pups head, caressing gently. He looked no more than a six months old. Misha had a litter that was a bit younger, not by much. His face was pinched with unshed tears at the thought.

“He wasn’t just capturing them. Jared, the records we found weren’t just from fights. He was breeding them, forcing them on each other. This pup was probably born there.”

“Oh, Gods,” Misha’s voice cut in softly. He gathered the bundle in his arms and pulled him to his chest, rocking slowly. “Who could do such a thing? He’s just a baby.”

“He’s dead. The collector was human, but more monster than most I’ve seen. Unfortunately all the creatures are dead, too. Except him. I snuck him out, brought him here. I figured he’s just a pup, deserves a chance. And if you can’t help him you’ll do the right thing.” Jared’s head shot up at that. He knew Morgan meant put the pup down. He wanted to be angry at the hunter for suggesting such a thing, but reminded himself of the risk he took getting the pup here. The Alpha knew his hunter friends didn’t approve of the relationship JD had with the pack, even if it was strictly business.

“Thank you.” Jared’s voice was soft as he watched Misha run his hand over the pups neck under the blanket. Suddenly he yelped and yanked his hand back and there was a slight hissing sound.

“Shit, careful, Misha. He’s got a collar.” JD reached down to grab the bundle only to have Misha heave it out of reach and snarl at him. JD held his hands up and looked to Jared.

“He and his mate had pups recently. His paternal instincts are going to be strong for a while.” Jared explained without looking at the hunter. The Alpha lowered himself to the floor on his knees, right now he’d be the only one Misha wouldn’t growl at. Morgan sat back in his chair with his elbows on his knees watching the pack interact.

Jared reached forward and gently unwrapped the pup from the blanket while being sure to let Misha keep hold of him. The three wolves gasped at the sight. There was a collar around the pups neck. A ring of silver with leather padding against the pups coat to keep him from getting burned. Etched all the way around in the silver were sigils. Jared, careful to touch only the leather, spun the collar all the way around. There was no clasp or buckle. No visible way to get it off.

“I already took pictures of the sigils. I want to know what they are before you try and get that collar off.” Misha growled at the idea, but didn’t say anything. The wolves were familiar enough with magic to know they could cause great harm if they were too hasty.

“Shifter collector. Magic. What the hell have you stumbled into Jeff? Maybe that’s why we can’t scent him. I had no idea he was here until Misha showed him to me.” Mark nodded his affirmation. He had been unusually quiet through the meeting.

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna leave. Head over to my buddy, Jim’s, and see if we can’t get you some answers. I imagine you want that off as soon as possible.” Misha nodded absently while Jared stood to usher the hunter out of the hall. They shook hands, Jared thanked him, and Mark walked him to his truck.

“Misha,” Jared called softly. The other wolf looked up, never taking his hand off the pup’s head. “Would you like to wrap his neck and take him home? See if Rachel can get him to eat?” The pup had his teeth in by now and would be eating solids, but at this age was still nursing some. Misha nodded his head and rose from the floor, careful not to jostle the pup. Jared clasped him on the shoulder and leaned in to press their foreheads together. Then the pup was gone into the night.

~*~

By the time dawn was breaking over the compound Jared hasn’t been to sleep. As soon as he returned to his shack he was pulling books that might have any information on the pup's collar. All of the books had come from JD over the span of a few years. The wolves didn’t need much on lore, but whenever something needed research Morgan would ‘lend’ him one, then tell him to keep it. His library was getting full and consisted of lore and the history of his pack.

A knock on his door tore him from his reading for the first time in hours. Mark let himself in, not awaiting a reply, and took in the scene. His shoulders drooped and he sighed at the sight of his Alpha sitting on the floor surrounded by stacks of books and papers. A pencil stuck behind one ear to scribble notes.

“You haven’t slept.” It wasn’t a question. The Alpha actually smiled sheepishly and looked around the room, seeing the mess for what it was for the first time.

“No, suppose not. Got a little lost in my head I guess.” Jared put the book from his lap, open, on a stack to his right and stretched his arms up. He felt it all the way down his spine and it made him groan loudly. Mark smirked at him and offered a hand up. The Alpha took it gratefully and stretched his legs next.

“Have you checked the pup?” he asked making his way to the door. Mark nodded and held it open. By the position of the sun Jared suspected breakfast was underway. Misha and Rachel had likely taken their pups to the pavilion for familial bonding. The new pup would surely be a conversation starter and no one would speak about him before their Alpha.

“Yes, Misha is still holding onto him. He’s quite protective. The pup’s awake, but hasn’t shown any interest in nursing. He may just need to adjust.” Jared nodded, his initial reaction was to be concerned, but instinct overruled. Who knew what this pup had seen, they needed to give him time. As expected there was a bit of commotion leading up to the pavilion. The long table in the middle held trays of food but very few were sitting and eating.

There was a crowd at the opposite end of the fire pits, pups scurrying around and between feet. Misha in the middle looking a bit stressed. The pack members gave him about a foot of room, and were not reaching in, wolves knew better. Misha’s protective instinct would flare up against even them, so Jared shood them all way to go eat.

The pup was awake and looking around curiously. He didn’t seem to be afraid. His eyes were clear and bright. Jared made eye contact with Misha, the wolf lowering his gaze in submission and offering the still bundled pup to his Alpha. Jared smiled affectionately and shook his head, but reached up to rub the pup and look him over.

“He hasn’t eaten?” Misha shook his head and looked a little worriedly at Rachel, who was trying to get her own pups to try some solid foods instead of play.

“No, Rachel was feeding our pups this morning and I placed him on the floor with them. He just stared at them, watched really. He didn’t seem confused, just uninterested.” Jared nodded and looked over his pack, settled in for their meal, but clearly still curious.

 

“Alright. I suppose I’d better address the masses.” Misha smirked and offered the pup again Jared hesitated, but this time took him into his arms. The little guy immediately started licking at the Alpha’s chin and neck. Misha huffed a laugh.

“That’s the most active, and interested he’s been in anyone so far.” Jared gave him a bored look.

“Makes sense, he’s only met you.” Misha shoved his shoulder lightly and turned to help his mate corral their three pups. Jared scratched at the new baby’s scruff, careful of the silver collar. “Well, you ready to meet your new pack? You seem like a pretty mellow pup. I’m sure we won't have to do anything drastic.” A small yip made Jared smile. Almost as if the pup knew what he had offered.

Jared made his way to his seat at the end of the table, when he didn’t lower himself into it the pack went quiet (except of course the other pups). Jared explained who had dropped the pup off and, without giving too many details, why he was here. He explained the collar and his plans to figure out how to remove it. There were a few questioning looks, but no one stepped forward for more yet. Jared sat with the pup in his lap and shared the first meal of the day with his family. The pup never moved, but ate everything Jared offered him. He was a bit young to be completely weaned, but who knows what that collector had been offering him.

After the meal Misha and Mark shifted to relieve the patrol on the outskirts of the compound. Sebastian and Genevieve had been out in the rain all night and would be needing food and rest. Rachel was taking her pups to the clearing by the main house to socialize with the other two litters running around at the moment and offered to take the new baby from Jared.

The Alpha didn’t even have time to respond before the pup in his arms growled and snapped at Rachel, then snugged his muzzle against Jared’s neck under his chin. Rachel gave a good hearted laugh and retracted her hands. “Looks like he likes you best. I guess the pup has spoken. Which is fine. He still needs a name, and who better to give him one than our Alpha?” She sauntered away to follow the other omega mothers and their brood.

Jared laughed a little and held the pup away from him under his arms. The tawny baby kept lapping the air, trying to get to the Alpha’s mouth. “So, you wanna stay with me, uh? Is it cause I’m Alpha? Fine. But I’m not carrying you around all day.” He set the pup down on the ground and turned to head back to his shack. He had a phone call to make and some gardening to oversee.

The whole of the pack participated in everything. They had gardeners, animal caregivers, pup caregivers, cooks. Jared had done away with the need for hunters when he suggested they raise their own herds. The pack was still very active and so never became unfit. The pup had to practically run to keep up with Jared, who laughed lightly in amusement. Until he reached his front door and the tiny teeth buried themselves in his ankle.

[URL=http://s38.photobucket.com/user/TookMeASecond/media/Shift_zpsdliwierr.jpg.html][IMG]http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e124/TookMeASecond/Shift_zpsdliwierr.jpg[/IMG][/URL]

“Ow! What was that for?” The Alpha was careful not to yank the pup’s teeth out when he pulled his foot away. The pup sat down on his haunches and looked way up at Jared, squinting his eyes. Jared squinted back, surveying the behavior. “Cause I laughed at you?” he asked tentatively, as if the idea was absurd but the only explanation. The Alpha’s eyebrows went up in surprise when the pup huffed and sneezed at him.

This was not six month old pup behavior.

“C’mon. I really need to make that call.” They went inside the shack before Jared remembered the papers and books strewn across the floor. He spun and dipped to grab the baby before he could make a bigger mess of things, but the lithe creature dodged him and hurdled across the room, also dodging the piles. Jared stared after him, not pup behavior indeed.

~*~

After an afternoon of getting no answers and watching the strange new pup Jared was wiped. He’d had literally no sleep the night before. His new charge was the weirdest pup he’d ever seen. Almost as if he didn’t know how to act like a pup. Morgan did say he was the only one there. Maybe he’d just never had others to play with. The thought alone made Jared sad, exhausting him even more.

He sat back in his desk chair and scrubbed his hands over his face, then looked at the door that lead to the greenhouse. They had an outdoor shower in the middle of the contained garden that released grey water into plants around it. A warm shower and a nap sounded perfect.

“Let’s go, pup,” he said getting up and crossing the room. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the pup, again, maneuver around the piles of books and papers. Not upsetting a single one. He shook his head and held the door open so they could walk through. The greenhouse was empty by now. The gardeners had tended it after breakfast and at this time would be preserving or cooking whatever harvest they had.

The outdoor shower was a big square of bamboo with a shower head on each side, only about 5’5 tall. The bamboo was surrounded by banana trees, pineapple plants, and some herbs. All watered every time someone used the shower. Jared stripped from his jeans, his only attire most of the time, and stepped in, turning on one of the shower heads then moving to another on an adjacent wall for himself.

He waited for the water to warm up before stepping into the spray. The nozzle he picked had been installed for the taller wolves in his pack, there were a few. After soaking his face and hair he scanned the floor for the pup, finding him sitting under the spray of the first head. His back was against the angle of the water and he was, literally, just sitting there with his eyes closed. Jared caught himself wondering if he'd ever had a shower.

The Alpha rinsed off and scrubbed down then turned to his new charge. “C’mere, bud. Let's get you- Oh!” A faint scent caught him off guard. He couldn't quite place it yet, but he knew it was coming off the pup. The water must have triggered something? This little guy was becoming more and more peculiar. Jared held him cradled in the crook of one arm while he rubbed him down with a bar of scentless soap.

The more he washed the more he could smell him. He'd lathered and rinsed the pup three times before his scent fully came through. And to keep up with the mystery of the pup he knew exactly what he was smelling. It just couldn't be right. He turned off the water and grabbed a couple towels from a shelf outside the shower. He rubbed the pup dry first, sparking a cloud of pheromones. He was just about finished when he heard the greenhouse door open.

“Alpha, I- Nevermind, I'm sorry,” Misha's voice cut off. Jared shot to his feet to look over the bamboo wall, knowing exactly what Misha thought was going on. The man with a wolfish grin on his face. The Alpha shook his head vigorously.

“No, no! Nothing is happening here!” He tried to start explaining but stopped when Misha's smile dropped and his face pinched in anger. Jared looked down to see the pup had walked up to the shower opening to see the familiar pack member.

“Alpha?” His tone was questioning before accusing. But he had clearly scented arousal when entering the greenhouse.

“Yeah, listen, I can explain,” Jared said holding up his hands and making no move to stop the pup from approaching the other wolf. The babe sat at Misha's feet, looking about as smug as a wolf could.

“I should hope so. What appears to be happening is a serious offense.” The wolf still made no move to Jared, but subconsciously took a step in front of the pup.

“Yes, listen. He didn't have a scent last night, right? We thought it was strange.” Misha raised his brows as if to say ‘so?’ “Right, well, I just washed him and with just the spray of water he scented slightly. After soaping and rinsing a few times he sented as omega. Misha’s face fell and he looked down to the fur ball at his feet. Jared saw the moment it registered that he was scenting omega arousal.

“But, that's impossible. He's no where near old enough to present. Let alone that he’s male.” Jared dried quickly and left the shower, naked, to head into his shack. Back to the phone. Misha followed with the pup in tow.

“I tried calling Morgan earlier. He didn't answer, but I didn't leave a message either.” Jared slid on a clean pair of jeans and grabbed his phone, sitting on the chair in front of his desk. Misha stood by the door appraising the mess of books and papers. His eyebrow quirked while watching the pup maneuver the mess then hop up and settle on the Alpha’s bed.

“Yeah, weird.”

“He must have been on dampers. To hide his wolf scent. But there are no side effects to the supplements to cause a false status. It must be part of the spell on his collar. If that guy was fighting shifters he could have used the scent of an omega to encourage Alphas to fight.” Misha’s stomach turned at the idea and he had to bend at the waist and take a few deep breaths.

“Morgan! Where have you been?” Misha straightened at that. His wolf hearing allowed him to hear the conversation.

“I drove all night, and most of the morning. I was passed out when you called, Jared. Jim and I have been going over the records found at the site and lore he's got here. Still nothing on the sigils, but the collector called the pup Dean.”

“Dean?” The baby lifted his head and growled rather loudly. “He doesn't seem to like it. Anything else? I've got nothing but dead ends with my resources.” There was a few beats of silence, then a heavy sigh.

“Yeah, Alpha, I'm not sure how much you really want to know about this guy. He was pretty twisted and I know how protective you get.” Jared’s own silence and sigh followed.

“Honestly, I don't want to know anything. But the more we know the better chance we have of helping Dean.” The pup growled low again, even in his half sleep. There was the sound of shuffling papers.

“Well, it looks here like the pup was listed as omega, he may have come up with some sort of test to tell early. There are plans here for breeding, he was trying to create more male omega wolves.” Misha plopped himself on the floor and leaned against the bed. He dropped his head back barely touching the pup.

“He's omega. I can smell it. But he had no scent when you dropped him off. We thought it was the collar, but after his shower we can scent it loud and clear.” Morgan made a disapproving sound. Through their relationship the hunter had a bit more inside knowledge of pack life and he knew that wasn't normal.

A knock at the door had both wolves looking up. Mark walked in and nodded at the two.

“Hang on a second, Morgan.” There was more shuffling, then clinking of glass.

“Just reporting in. Everyone is worried about the pup. The farm is running smooth though and there are questions about you attending dinner.” Jared grunted and squeezed his eyes shut. “Alpha, a break might do you good.”

“You're right. We'll be there.” The tall wolf nodded again and took his leave. Jared made a mental note to acknowledge his second’s ability to keep everything in line in his absence.

“JD?”

“Yeah, actually, Jim just brought me a book on keeper spells. There are some familiar sigils in here. We might be getting close. Can I give you an update in a couple hours?” Jared was a bit perturbed with the lack of info on the collector but agreed in favor of joining his pack for the meal.

“Couple hours. Then I'm calling you.” Morgan chuckled knowingly.

~*~

The pack was a little more hands on with the pup through dinner. Jared nor Misha brought up his given name. Suggestions were made to call him something, though, and the only one that got a reaction was Jensen. There was mass confusion about his scent and Jared assured everyone Jensen was in good health and they were looking for answers.

Offers to watch Jensen for a while were denied when the pup clung to the Alpha like a lifeline. And while the pack went off to the bonfire Jared and Jensen returned to the Alpha’s shack.

“You're turning me into a hermit, you know.” Jensen looked indifferent as Jared lowered himself to the floor. The pup sat and watched for a moment as his Alpha went back over notes then circled him. Jared felt the tickle of soft pup fur as Jensen rubbed against him, the faint scent of arousal permeating.

“Oh, no you don't,” Jared said pushing him away gently. “I have plenty of self control, but we do not need a repeat of the greenhouse incident.” Jensen actually looked slightly offended as he stumbled away. He flattened his ears and took off across the shack, scattering papers and books in his wake.

“What the fuck, Jen!” The Alpha voice was reflex. Brought on by the frustrations of the day. Jared instantly felt bad when the pup hit the floor and bellied up. Another thing pups didn't do. When scolded pups tended to tuck tail and ears and lap at chins. Almost an ‘I'm cute, don't hurt me’ gesture. Submission was an adult reaction. The Alpha was struck with an idea that had his stomach threatening a revolt of his last meal. He grabbed the phone and hit #5 speed dial.

“Jared, I was about to call-”

“Please tell me you have something on the collar.” Morgan had the gall to chuckle. Jared growled back.

“I was going to say I have good news. It looks like the sigils are just a containment spell. There is no indication of any harmful effects of just cutting it off. Whatever can get through the silver and leather will do.” Jared sighed in relief before another thought occurred.

“What is the collar containing?”

“So far we've deciphered the ability to shift. The collector wanted Dean to stay in wolf form.”

“Jensen.” Jared made the correction automatically as if by reflex.

“What?”

“Yeah, we renamed the pup. He likes Jensen.” Morgan hummed in interest and Jared heard papers and scribbling. The hunter was taking notes. Jared wanted to complain, but he was blind here and Morgan was doing him a favor, even if the hunters would have done the research anyway they didn’t have to share their findings.

“So, that was only the half of it. We still have more to figure out. I'm going to let you decide what to do, but I would wait for the rest before I try anything.” Jared usually took the hunter’s advice to heart. Morgan had never lied, never pushed and had always helped when asked. Jared nodded before remembering he couldn't be seen.

“Yeah, okay. I'm going to confer with my second and advisor. I'll bring up your point.” There was a long period of silence where they both sat, contemplating. Then it occurred to Jared he hadn't mentioned why he called so urgently.

“So, I didn't just call to check in, there's more.” Morgan waited patiently during the Alpha’s pause. He was used to the hesitance Jared had while sharing pack business. “Jensen doesn't act like a pup.” Jared went on to divulge the pups odd behavior. Some things Morgan knew, some he had to take the wolf’s word on.

“This could actually be very helpful. Let me talk to Jim. Call you in an hour or so?”

“Yeah. Looking forward to it.”

~*~

“So, while this pup has a silver collar on that we're told can be cut off you want to wait for a hunter to give the okay?” Jared had decided to use the time between calls to have the meeting with Mark and Misha.

“The same man who told us about cutting it off is the one who said he'd wait. He's just trying to help.” Jared's pack was skeptical about the relationship he had with the hunter, and the Alpha never held that against them. But the pack was protected through it, and they knew it. Mark and Jared had been going back and forth, Misha listened and contemplated silently.

“Misha, you're investment in Jensen is only second to our Alpha. Do you want to partake in the discussion?” The advisor shrugged loosely.

“He is not in pain. The collar is wrapped to protect anyone who would touch him. There are still half the sigils we know nothing about.” Misha held up a hand as Mark postured to object. “However, we don't know if there are going to be lingering effects. He's at the age where he'll begin to shift. We don't know what will happen if he tries and can't.”

Jared smiled despite the seriousness of the conversation. This was exactly why he had chosen these two wolves as his closest. Mark fought furiously for the good of the pack. Misha provided logic, ironically enough. Between the three of them they kept their family safe and happy.

Mark nodded at Misha, an acknowledgment of his insight. No one spoke for a moment. Jensen, who had been sniffing and exploring the meeting hall approached the trio and plopped on his haunches. Jared had yet to disclose his suspicion on the young wolf’s real age.

“I still feel he needs it off. It's just not right,” Mark said with a note of desperation. Jared realized then it was a wolf being collared that bothered his second the most, and he couldn't disagree. He hadn't wanted to bring his unfounded suspicions up until he heard from Morgan, but his next suggestion would almost warrant it.

“Let's ask Jensen.” He was met with questioning looks.

“Alpha, he probably doesn't even understand what's going on,” Mark said cautiously. Misha, however, looked suspicious.

“What aren't you sharing, Alpha?” He asked, a touch of hurt behind the curiosity. Jared took a deep breath and looked at the pup. He steeled his nerves and bared all.

“Since he's been in my care his behavior has been… odd. He doesn't act like a pup. He didn't want to nurse, barely played with Misha's litter. The way he avoided making a mess. He's an omega no where near old enough to present.” Misha took the news with a slight look of knowing, he had seen some of this behavior first hand. Mark was furious.

“And you felt this was information to be kept to yourself? We are supposed to be open and honest. Alpha, this whole situation is getting out of hand. Misha?” Mark turned to his friend. Misha never looked from Jared, eyes squinted with a slight frown.

“I was not interested in guesses. I didn't want to introduce problems that may not be there. This whole ordeal has everyone a little on edge and I wanted to be sure my observations weren't delusions.” Jared was able to remain calm because he believed he was right. He brought forth the information when it was relevant.

“Then let's ask Jensen.” Both Alpha’s looked to Misha. His expression was still slightly upset, but he was devoted to his Alpha. Mark shrugged.

“Can't hurt.” Mark sounded exasperated but Jared, once again, was proud of his team. They seemed to understand waiting to inform wasn't the same as hiding. And his reasons for doing so were satisfactory.

Jared wanted to show off a bit first. Just so that any reaction the pup had couldn't be shrugged off.

“Dean?” The pup, sitting on the floor, pinned his ears and growled.

“I'm sorry, Jensen, would you come here?” Jared corrected himself as he stole a glance at Mark. The wolf raised his brows but stayed silent. The pup trotted up to Jared and rubbed against his leg. The Alpha reached out to scratch behind his ears, a move he knew was unfair. He could tell when the scent of omega arousal met the other Alpha’s.

“Jen, could you get me a log to stoke the fire?” Jared knew this one was reaching, he'd never asked the pup to do anything before. But to his satisfaction, and Mark and Misha's amazement the little one pounced to the pile of wood and grabbed a big enough branch he had to drag it back. He dropped it at his Alpha’s feet and preened.

“I'll be fucked.” There was nothing but amazement in Mark's voice now. “Go ahead, Alpha. I'm curious.” Both wolves knew he meant about the collar. Jared cleared his throat. The pup may be aware, but he might not know anything about the spell the sigils spelled out.

“Jensen,” he paused waiting for the pups full attention, “would you like us to remove the collar?” The silence that followed was heavy. Even with the wolves experior hearing the quiet was deafening.

Jensen looked at each adult in turn and leapt up. He rubbed on each of their legs and hit his elbows with his butt in the air, then yipped. That was a yes if any of them had ever hear one.

“Alright. What next?” No one had an immediate answer for Misha.

~*~

The three wolves and one so called pup found themselves in the greenhouse. With hedge clippers. The idea was to cut the collar. The plan would probably ruin the clippers, but they had more and their decision was made. Oddly enough, even having all four agree the three in charge were hesitant.

“Alpha,” Mark said handing over the tool. Jared gave him a look.

“I could order you to do it, you know.” Mark smirked back, Misha holding the pup and watching the exchange with humorous eyes.

“You could try, but we all know you wouldn't put that on anyone else.” Jared glared again, both loving and hating that his comrades knew him so well. He took a deep breath, then took the clippers.

Even while they all believed it was for the best they knew it could do harm.

Misha held the pup in the crook of one elbow while the other hand cradled his head to the side, out of the way. He never struggled. Another indication of awareness beyond his years. Jared slid one of the sharp blades under the collar against the fur, making sure not to choke the pup. He glanced at each friend and exhaled slowly. Then he pressed the handles together in a quick decisive motion.

There was resistance, but between the blades and the wolf strength the silver and leather gave. The cut was clean, but the silver was stiff and held the collar in place. Misha shifted the pup to the other arm to clip the other side. Jared grabbed the wrapped collar with a gloved hand and positioned the blades again. A loud crack was heard, then the collar fell. Everyone was still.

Jensen wrestled his head from Misha’s grip and shook it vigorously.

The three alphas stood looking at each other, waiting. Nothing happened. Jensen wriggled, trying to get free and Misha let him down. The pup shook again, this time full bodied, clearly more comfortable.

“Well, that was anticlimactic.” Jared gave Misha a perturbed look.

“You would prefer more drama?” Misha shrugged.

“No, of course not. But it seems we worried for nothing. And did the right thing.” Mark nodded, the knelt to grab up the pieces of the collar to dispose of.

“Put them in the safe until we know how to destroy them. We might be able to melt the silver down,” Jared said, still not taking his eyes off Jensen. He was knowledgeable enough to know this might not be it.

~*~

Most creatures slept at night. Wolves not usually being one of them. Which is why when the screaming started Jared's shack was bombarded with a second in command and an advisor rather quickly. By the time they got there, however, the Alpha was already on the floor. His hands hovering over a screaming pup. Jensen was lying on the floor claws clamoring for purchase. Writhing and howling and screaming like he was on fire.

“Alpha! What happened?” Mark asked hitting his knees next to Jared.

“This look like a side effect to you? I don't know what to do, call Morgan!” Misha scooped up the phone and dialed.

“No answer, leave a message?”

“No! Hang up and call again!” The minutes that followed felt like hours. They could all hear the crack and pop of bones as Jensen's little body tried to shift. The howls of pain were agony to his packmates. The cries were becoming baritone, and not something that usually came from a pup.

Misha threw the phone against the wall after five unanswered calls. “We're on our own, Alpha.” Jared cursed and slammed a fist against the floor, actually splintering some of the wood from the planks.

“Get him on the bed, be careful!” Mark helped lift the pup to Jared's bed, the contact seemed to placate him some. Jared immediately started gently rubbing Jensen all over, he could feel the bones and joints under his skin break and shift. He jerked back when the pups body started spasming as if with a seizure.

“I don't know what to do.” Jared looked at his advisor helplessly. Misha looked wrecked as well. Mark had his hands hovering over Jensen’s jerking little body. Suddenly the pup bellowed as his limbs shot out, growing to twice their size. His skull shifted and his fur melted into skin. Then the room was silent.

Jared and Mark stood from the bed and took a few steps back. The three Alphas gapping at the form on the bed. Where a pup had been writhing only moments before now lay a full grown man, unconscious and covered in sweat with labored breathing. The three of them jumped when the ring of Jared’s phone cut through the silence.

“Hello.” Jared’s voice was slightly shaky and distant.

“Jared, sorry I missed you, but we were balls deep in that book. Don't cut the collar. The other half of the spell is anti aging, but it only works on the form it's used on.” The Alpha could only blink while he tried to process it all.

“Jared?”

“Yeah, thanks, Morgan. But we figured that part out.”

~*~

Hours later the pup-turned-man was still unconscious. Jared was running on Three hours of sleep in the past 48 and starting to get a little grumpy about it. Offers to keep watch from both Mark and Misha were waved off. The Alpha needed to be there when Jensen woke. He had pulled his desk chair up next to the bed and was sitting hunched over with his head in his hands. Mark was leaning against the doorframe, lost in thought. Misha paced the floor slowly, every now and then looking Jensen over.

Some other pack members were waiting outside. The cries hours earlier had roused half of them. Some stayed to wait, some mosied back to their own business. Dawn was breaking and they would be preparing a meal.

“Alpha, I’m going to address the pack and bring you and Misha something to eat.” It was almost strange to hear Mark’s voice after such a long period of silence. Jared looked up and stared blankly at him until the words registered and he nodded sluggishly. Misha nodded his appreciation at Mark before the wolf left.

“Alpha, please, just rest for a while. You’re dead on your feet. I will wake you when the pup, uh, when Jensen comes to.” Jared just shook his head and placed a hand on Jensen’s forehead. His temperature wasn’t elevated. The sheen of sweat that had developed during his fit had evaporated and his breathing was even. There was no sign of any trauma from the shift other than his unconsciousness.

As if on cue Jensen made a sound in the back of his throat and shifted slightly. The two wolves froze and stared, waiting to see what would happen. He grunted and moved his head to the side as an hand slid up his stomach and held the exposed side of his face. His eyes screwed shut tighter and he whined low, as if in pain.

“Jensen?” At the sound of his name his eyes shot open, another moan and he rolled to his side away from the light. “Jensen, does your head hurt?” The man nodded as he curled in on himself. Misha went for the light switch to turn off the overhead light, then moved around the room lighting a few candles. Jensen made a satisfied sound as he rolled back to his back and squinted up at Jared.

“Hey, buddy. Welcome back.” Jared reached out to wipe a hand over the other man’s forehead Jensen leaned into the touch and offered a weak smile. “Want some water?” He nodded. Misha went to the greenhouse to get some out of a spicket.

Jensen started to sit up, raising first to his elbows. Jared reached out and placed a hand on the man’s chest. “Just rest, you’ve been through a lot. This is all a little overwhelming.” Jensen shook his head and gently pushed Jared’s hand away, sitting up fully. The Alpha let him but would stop him if the man tried to stand. He just observed Jensen adjusting to the light and his new body. He watched the man flex his fingers, looking at them intently.

When Misha returned Jensen had moved the blanket that they had covered him with and was wiggling his toes. Misha offered Jensen the cup of water and was given a smile in return. Jensen downed it in one go and offered it back to the Alpha with his eyebrows raised.

“Has he spoken?” Misha asked taking the cup back. Jensen looked down at his lap.

“No, he’s probably never been in human form. His pup likely never shifted before the collar was put on.” They looked to Jensen for confirmation, but the new man had become transfixed with his penis. Misha nodded and cleared his throat as he made his way back to the greenhouse for more water.

“Uh, Jensen?” Jared waited for him to look up from his fondling. “You’ll have plenty of time to play with that later. Can you speak?” Jensen took one last look at his lap and moved his hands to place on the mattress on either side of his hips. His brows furrowed and he opened his mouth. No words, just sounds. He looked a little embarrassed and shook his head slightly.

“It’s okay, no problem. We’ll work on it, okay?” Jensen nodded just as weakly and started concentrating on his legs again. He shifted them experimentally, bending his knees and rotating his ankles. It was an interesting affair to witness. A grown wolf experiencing his man form for the first time. Jensen looked to Jared and whimpered, nodding his head toward the greenhouse.

“You want to try walking? I suppose you’ll have to get there sooner or later,” Jared said looking around. The floor was pretty clear, they had picked up the books and papers earlier. “Alright, take my hand.” Jensen hadn’t used his vocal chords before but he still understood the words. He grasped Jared’s hand firmly and clumsily swung his legs to put his feet on the floor.

Instead of trying to stand immediately he stared at his feet as he rubbed them on the textured wooden floor. He wiggled his toes again and looked up at Jared with an open mouthed smile. The Alpha couldn’t help but return it with genuine happiness. It was a humbling scene to watch. Jensen looked past Jared and pointed excitedly to his feet. Jared looked over his shoulder to see Misha standing in the doorway to the greenhouse smiling back.

“Wanna come get the water?” Misha asked holding the cup out in offering. Jensen bit his bottom lip and nodded, suddenly looking a little nervous. He leaned forward, gripping Jared’s hand tight, and experimentally put weight on his feet. His face broke into another grin and he leaned forward a little more. Then his confidence got the best of him and he stood, too fast. His free arm pinwheeled in the air and he lurched forward. Jared shot up from his chair to stop Jensen from face planting and wound up supporting his whole weight.

Misha moved forward to help until Jensen held up a hand and shook his head. Jared still had his other hand and an arm around his waist, his shoulder was leaned into Jared’s chest to help hold the weight. Jared stood still, letting Jensen slowly put more and more weight on his legs. Jensen experimented with equilibrium and his own strength until he was balanced on two legs. For the first time in his life.

Once he wasn’t wobbling anymore he looked up with a triumphant grin. Misha returned the smile and offered Jensen the cup again, moving back to lean against the doorframe. Jensen focused on the water and bit his bottom lip with a determined look on his face. He turned to Jared and nodded. The Alpha slowly stepped back, letting Jensen stand with only his hand for support. Jensen’s other arm was held out for balance and he shuffled one foot forward, wobbling on his new legs.

“There you go. Good job, Jensen.” Misha’s tone was slightly condescending considering he was talking to an adult, but only hours ago Jensen had been a pup. The shuffle was slow going, and halfway there Jensen started lifting his feet off the ground to move closer. By the time he was close enough to take the cup Jensen was grinning from ear to ear. Jared thought he might be tired from the struggle but his muscle mass was there. He just had to figure out how to use it.

“Awesome, man. We’ll work on that okay? You’ll be getting around in no time.” Jensen nodded and started moving his mouth around sounds again. At first it was a bunch of different stuff, but then he looked to Misha and pointed at Jared.

“Alpha?” Misha asked cocking his head to the side. He wasn’t quite sure what Jensen wanted, but the new man seemed happy with his response. Jensen looked back to Jared and fumbled over phonics a bit more.

“Af. Afa.” He began looking a bit frustrated and wiped a hand over his lips. Misha slowly sounded out the word again, Jensen looking intently at his mouth as his lips moved.

“Afa. Al. Al. Alfa.” Jensen beamed. Jared smiled back and patted Jensen’s shoulder.

“Very good! That’s awesome, Jen.” Jensen’s smile grew and he looked back and forth between Jared and Misha.

“Alpha,” he said nodding his head. Jared nodded back.

~*~

Jensen seemed to assimilate to pack life rather well. He was eager enough to learn everything he could about them that he was willing to talk to anyone. A week after his first shift his mobility was flawless. He was running and jumping with the best of the pack. His phonics were still slightly slurred, but he already knew the words so he just practiced forming the sounds. He had refused to shift back to wolf so no one was sure if he’d be a pup or full grown.

Jared and Morgan had spoken a few times since Jensen’s shift. The hunter was attempting to help the Alpha figure out what would happen when Jensen finally shifted back to wolf. It was kinda important, the full moon was coming up and he knew the new man would feel the pull. And with shifting being such a new experience he might not be able to control it.

The other issue on Jared’s mind was something he wasn’t going to share with Morgan. Jensen was an omega. Which mean he would go into heat. He just had no idea when. He was sure that while in the collar he never experienced such a thing. His pup form never would have gone through the process. He was worried to bring it up to the man, he didn’t want to freak him out. But if it started and Jensen had no idea what was going on it could be worse.

Jared was making his way from the pavilion to his shack. The pack had just finished dinner and everyone was retiring to their own homes. Jensen had insisted on remaining with Jared so there was a cot set up in Jared’s shack. It made things a bit cramped, but the Alpha would be lying if he said he didn’t like the company.

The shack and greenhouse were empty. Jensen had free reign to come and go as he pleased so it wasn't unusual for him to visit with friends. He was quite charming and so got along with most everyone. There was a Beta, Danneel, who he had seemed particularly interested in. Thinking Jensen might be with her made him feel the need for a shower.

He got the water to a rather high temperature and ran it over his face. His mind wandered to the full moon. They had a week and a half to find information on Jensen's shift. And who knew how long for his heat. The longer he was in adult form the less time they had. He had slowly been pushing Jensen for information on the collector. Tonight would be another series of questions that might make him uncomfortable, but it was necessary. His theory was that if the pup scented omega he may have shifted before. But if that were the case wouldn't his wolf have been older?

Suddenly Jared found himself wishing Jensen where here. They had showered together a lot at first. Jared teaching the younger man to bathe properly. It seemed such a strange thing to teach a man, but the younger wolf hadn't known this body. Jared closed his eyes and started rinsing soap from his body, imagining it was Jensen's hands washing the suds away. One hand ventured lower down his stomach to cup between his legs.

He hadn't been with anyone since the pups arrival, all of his attention focused on Jensen. A quick release might do him some good, clear his mind a little more. The only problem with his plan was he couldn’t get the image of Jensen’s hands on him out of his head. He tried thinking of the wolves he’d usually lay with, but none stayed. Their faces always replaced by the mysterious omega’s. He found himself so engrossed in his fantasy he could almost smell him.

It didn’t take long for Jared’s orgasm to wash over him, the omega’s name soft on his lips. His hot release spilled on the floor and washed away with the water. This couldn’t be good. The Alpha deflated, then huffed a sigh and turned off the water. He turned to the shower entrance to grab a towel and froze. Oh, shit. The man standing at the door adorned his best wolfish grin.

“Oh, Alpha. You’ve got it bad.”

~*~

Misha was sitting at Jared’s desk while the Alpha paced the room. Neither had said a word since entering the shack. This was all just a misunderstanding, right? It had been a while since Jared got off. There was a new omega in the pack, a new attractive omega.

“I don’t know why you’re freaking out.” Misha had finally gotten tired of the silence. The Alpha whirled on him.

“I am not freaking out. And why aren’t you? What if it wasn’t you, huh? What if he had caught me in the shower? His name on my lips.” Jared resumed his pacing while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He might have joined?” Misha ventured to ask. The glare his Alpha shot him told him he was walking on very thin ice. The advisor sighed then. “What is the problem here, Alpha?” It is perfectly natural for you to want to mate an omega. Especially since you don’t already have a mate.”

“It is a misuse of my power here. He shouldn’t feel obligated to be with me because I took him in.” Jared huffed a humorless laugh and plopped on his bed. “I feel like a monster.” Misha rolled his eyes.

“You’re not a monster, he’s not a pup. And what if he wants to be with you because you saved him?” Jared ignored his question without even a wave of his hand.

“This might not even be a thing. I just haven’t had sex in over a week,” he said, finishing his sentence weakly. A week wasn’t really all that long after all.

“Not a thing? Alpha, you realize it was his name on your lips? Do you go around masterbating in showers sighing random packmates names?” Misha paused and looked up thoughtfully for a moment. “Actually, I have no idea what you masterbate to, but that’s not the point. The point is he is part of us now. Part of our pack. And you need to treat him like you would anyone else.” Jared took a breath to reply but was shushed by his Alpha advisor. “Babying him will stunt his progress, not enhance it.”

“Misha, he’s over at Danneel’s right now. He hasn’t shown any interest in male wolves since he arrived. I’m sure he’s never even thought about it.” Jared was hoping the defeat that had crept into his statement went unnoticed by Misha. Fat chance. The other man actually had the gall to laugh. Jared glared.

“Alpha, he is not with Danneel. Jensen is at my home, with Rachel. He went with her after dinner to ask a few questions. I came in at the ass end of the conversation and was kicked out. Which is when I found you calling for him in the shower.” Misha looked a bit smug.

“You just can’t even help yourself can you?” Misha never lost his grin and shook his head enthusiastically. Jared sighed wiping a hand down his face. “Fine, what were they talking about?”

“Jensen was asking Rachel about her heats.” Jared nearly fell off the bed. He gaped for a bit, opening and closing his mouth, much like a fish. Misha rested his chin in his hand and watched his Alpha flounder patiently.

“His… How does he know about that?”

“Apparently he’s been through one before. The collector had allowed him to shift on his 18th birthday. The man probably knew he was at presenting age. He said he was strapped to a table and given a shot, probably to force his heat, because then he got ‘sick’. As he called it.” Jared looked sick himself.

“How do you know all of this?”

“I asked him. You coddle him, Alpha. You ask him questions under the cover of night, while you act awkward. He feel’s how uncomfortable you are and he thinks it’s because of him. If you have a question ask it, he feeds off of your emotions. He really likes you, Alpha. He wants to impress you.” Misha’s voice was softer, his tone less teasing. His Alpha really did look a bit lost in all this.

“I just… I don’t want to take advantage of him. This is all fairly new.” Misha shook his head slowly, biting his lips.

“Yeah. Again, you coddle him. He has spent a lot of time with myself and Rachel and we have gotten to know his struggle with the collector on a different level than anyone else.” Jared’s eyebrows fused in confusion. “Did you really think he was always with Danneel?” Jared shrugged almost childishly.

“Okay, so what do we do?”

“You come with me to my place and get that pup outta there so I can have some quality time with my mate. Oh, and so that you can let that boy seduce you so that I don’t keep getting kicked out of my own house.”

The pair of friends made their way through the compound to Misha’s shack. The pups were all sleeping by now in their little pile and Rachel and Jensen were sitting on the front porch talking. Jensen stood when he noticed his Alpha walking up. He looked a bit nervous, rubbing his palms on his thighs and glancing at Rachel. Rachel stood as well, nodded her greeting to her Alpha and moved to stand next to her mate.

“Hey, uh, Jen. Wanna come home?” He felt, more than heard, Misha shift behind him and rolled his eyes at himself. He sighed out and pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a few deep breaths and looking up. Jensen was wide eyed and frozen in place. It was then Jared understood what Misha had been saying. In his attempts to not intimidate the omega he had been giving off some pretty strange vibes. And Jensen was having a hard time reading him.

Jared held out his hand to Jensen and nodded his head slightly. “C’mon Jen, we have a lot to talk about.” The side of Jensen’s mouth quirked in a half smile and he passed one more nervous look to Misha and Rachel. They both nodded and watched their Alpha walk off with the omega.

~*~

“Jen, I want to apologize to you. I havn’t been the most clear headed since you arrived and I was told I might be making you nervous.” Jensen shook his head rapidly with wide eyes.

“No, Alpha, you haven't-” When Jared lifted his hand the omega immediately fell silent.

“I have been. I didn't want to pressure you into talking about things that might upset you. I was trying to find a proverbial line in the sand when I should have allowed you to show it to me. I am here for you. If you have any questions, any requests. I apologize for my presumptuous behavior.” Jensen was speechless and so he simply nodded.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for a while. Jared felt a little disheartened but tried to remind himself things weren't going to do a 180, it would take some time. Then Jensen nearly knocked him on his ass.

“Why haven't you taken a mate, Alpha?” Jared choked on an intake of breath. Jensen’s eyes lowered as his face fell and shoulders sagged. As if the omega thought he said something wrong.

“I, um,” Jared paused watching Jensen lift his gaze, “I would like a mate. I just haven't found anyone yet.” Again the younger man looked dejected.

“Oh.” A soft, disappointed sound. Amazing how something so small could break the powerful Alphas heart so completely. They were standing in Jared's shack across the room from each other. It suddenly occurred to Jared he had been waiting for the sheltered omega to make a move. That alone was unfair. His biology steered him to be pursued. An omega who grew up without the influence of a pack would not have the ability to do it any other way.

The Alpha took a deep, calming breath and started across the floor toward the omega. His omega. Jensen watched with guarded eyes, but made no move to retreat. When Jared stepped up to him he raised his hands to cup Jensen’s face and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I feel like I need to apologize again. You have me tied up in knots, I have no idea what to do with you,” the Alpha said smiling gently. The side of Jensen’s mouth quirked up in a half smile.

“You could kiss me.” Jared smirked at the omega finally being a little forward with what he wanted. Then leaned in and kissed Jensen’s forehead, then each eye lid, then the tip of his nose, and finally landed on his lips. The man-pup didn’t move a muscle, seemingly frozen in place. The kiss was chaste, experimental. Jared leaned back and searched Jensen’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Jensen kept his eyes closed but furrowed his brows and parted his lips slightly. Jared had the urge to lean forward and lick them open wider. Then his face heated with shame and he dropped his head back and started moving his hands away. He couldn’t shake the feeling he was corrupting a packmate.

The omega’s hands shot up to grab Jared’s wrists and hold his hands to his face. Jared looked back down to see his eyes still closed, but his bottom lip trembled a bit. “Jen?”

“Please, Alpha, please don’t pull away. I’m so confused. I feel things, but I don’t know what they are. You smell so good and I always want to touch you, but I don’t know if I’m allowed. I’m not a pup, I’m not fragile. I’m just confused. Help me? Help me figure this out? I don’t want anyone but you.” His words nearly broke Jared’s heart. Jensen finally opened his eyes to reveal they were swimming, about to spill over with tears.

Jared leaned forward and placed his forehead to Jensen’s. “I like you, pup-.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jensen interrupted, “I’m not a pup. Most wolves in your pack my age are mated. Most of the omega’s have pups of their own already.” Jared nodded against him and released his face, but moved to wrap his arms around the man in a comforting hug.

“Of course, I’m sorry. I just, it’s a little difficult for me. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Jensen’s hands went to Jared’s chest and he pushed enough to give them room to look into each other’s eyes.

“I know what sex is, Alpha. I know how heats and mating work. Rachel said I’d probably already had a heat. That’s what she said it sounded like, anyway, when I told her. He took my collar off, there was a spell he spoke. He strapped me to a table in the middle of the room, it was awful. The other shifters were in cages all around me.” Jensen leaned his forehead to Jared’s chest as the Alpha tightened his arms around him. “He said I was omega, I hadn’t heard that word before. Then he gave me a shot that made me sick. The other shifters went crazy! I thought he was going to let them out. He’d said I was going to make him lots of babies. I was so scared. But he left me there for so long, I have no idea how many days. He made the others mate, he said my scent was encouraging them.”

Jared rubbed over the omega’s back and tightened his grip. He wished, not for the first time, JD had brought the collector to him. He would like nothing more in this instant than to rip him apart slowly. Then he cleared his throat, remembering what Misha had said. “Jensen, how did you get back in pup form?” The omega sniffled.

“After the heat was over he put the collar back on. He said another spell to make me shift again, I was surprised when I was still a pup, but happy. I knew he couldn’t breed me if I was a baby. Then he etched into the other half of the silver collar.” It all seemed a bit crazy, maybe far fetched. But it had to be it. A spell that forced a wolf to shift to a pup even through a containment spell, then etched the anti aging spell into the collar to keep him that way. He just couldn’t figure out why, if the collector wanted to breed him, he would keep him pup. He almost didn’t care.

“You’re alright, Jensen, nothing is going to happen to you here. I’m going to keep you safe, okay?” Jared pulled back to make the omega look at him. He was a little surprised when Jensen leaned up and kissed him. Jared felt like he should stop him. He wasn’t sure the omega was emotionally stable right now, or at all. But he had been fighting it for a while, and Jensen was kissing him. And he didn’t want to stop.

He reached up to grab the other man’s face and angled it to the side. He licked his tongue along the seam of Jensen’s lips and groaned when they parted to let him in. He felt the omega’s hands clench in his shirt and heard him whimper as he licked into his mouth. Suddenly the prospect of teaching this untouched wolf was exciting instead of creepy. Jared licked at the roof of Jensen’s mouth a couple times before pulling back, both panting.

“If you need me to stop, if I go too far, you have to say so,” Jared said around his heaving breaths. Jensen quirked a smile.

“I don’t want you to stop anywhere, Alpha.” Jared growled and reached down to grip the backs of Jensen’s thighs and heave him up. He held the omega to the wall with his own body and Jensen wrapped his legs around his Alpha’s waist.

“You’ve been driving me crazy.”

“You should have said something.” Jensen was afraid Jared was going to try and keep talking so he leaned down and kissed his Alpha again, exploring with his teeth around Jared’s bottom lip. Jared ground his hips into Jensen’s and felt his cock twitch in response to the groan from the omega.

Jared pulled them off the wall and turned to walk them to his bed. He promptly dropped the omega, who looked a bit surprised by the gesture. He quickly relaxed back into the sheets as Jared started sliding his shirt up to pull over his head. The omega bit his bottom lip and his pupils dilated at the sight of his Alpha’s firm chest. Jared grinned and ran a hand, teasingly, down his stomach to unbutton and unzip his jeans, but he left them on. He leaned down over the bed and kissed Jensen again, pushing him down into the mattress.

With his hands slowly pulling the omega’s shirt up Jared trailed his lips over his jaw and down his neck, nipping at the skin lightly. Jensen arched up into Jared’s teasing touch and whimpered softly. “Please.” Jared smiled against his exposed skin as he pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. This is your first time, and you’re not in heat. I am going to be taking my time with you. You have no freaking idea how hot you are.” Their eyes met as Jared continued to kiss, nip, and lick his way down Jensen’s chest and stomach. When he got to the waistband of the omega’s jeans he bit into the denim and jerked his head, pulling the button undone. Jensen’s pupils were so big his eyes appeared black. Jared kept eye contact as he flicked the zipper up with the tip of his tongue and took it between his teeth to pull it down.

“Holy, shit,” Jensen muttered as he gripped the sheets. Jared chuckled lightly as he shimmied the jeans down. He’d actually never heard the omega curse before. When the clothing was gone Jared ran his hands up Jensen’s legs, from his ankles to his knees, gently pushing them apart. Jensen was rock hard, his cock resting against his belly. Jared looked up into his eyes once more to see the omega looking a little nervous. So he licked his lips and ducked his head.

Without any warning Jared leaned in and licked the flat of his tongue from Jensen’s balls to the tip of his pretty little dick. Jensen cried out at the sudden moist contact and white knuckled the sheets. He bit his bottom lip and grunted in his throat when Jared’s lips closed around the head of his cock and sucked lightly. He pulled off and looked up at Jensen, who had his head thrown back and every muscle straining.

“Don’t you dare, I want to hear you, omega. I want to know what I do to you. And you can touch me.” He kept looking up at the other man as he moved back down to capture the mushroom head again. Flicking his tongue over the slit as he sucked gently.

“Oh, Gods!” Jensen yelled as one hand flew up to tangle in Jared’s hair. Jared was pretty sure the only reason his head wasn’t shoved all the way down was Jensen had no idea what to expect. He smirked around the cock in his mouth and sucked it deeper. Jensen’s hips bucked up and in a flash Jared’s hand was on his stomach, holding him down. He could feel the muscles twitching under his skin as Jared bobbed slowly.

He knew the omega wasn’t going to last long and part of him wanted his first orgasm to be on his knot. But at the same time he was enjoying showing this part to Jensen, and omegas could finish more than once. It wasn’t a hard decision. He moved up and down a little faster, feeling the twitching stop and the muscles just stay clenched. Suddenly they relaxed under his hand and he felt Jensen’s balls tighten.

“Fuck! Jared!” His name had never sounded so good. The omega shouted as he came down his Alpha’s throat. Jared took advantage of the distraction and probed two fingers in Jensen’s ass, quickly feeling around for… There it was. Jensen bucked his hips up and shouted again, gripping Jared’s hair in both hands. He swallowed the small amount of unfertilized semen easily and slowly pulled off the omega’s still hard cock. Jensen was relaxed and panting. He let his fingers fall from Jared’s hair as the Alpha kissed his way back up his body, leaving his fingers to wiggle and open him up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Alpha.” Jensen placed his unoccupied hand on the back of Jared’s neck and rested their foreheads together. Jared tilted his head to the side and smiled softly.

“For what, Jensen?”

“I called you- I said your name.” Jensen managed while calming his breathing a bit. Jared’s smile widened and he started shifting his fingers in and out ot the omega’s tight channel again. Jensen moaned again and spread his legs wider.

“I know. And it’s never sounded so amazing.” Jensen finally opened his eyes and gave his Alpha a shy smile. “When we’re alone you can call me whatever you want.” Jared slipped another finger in along the first two. Jensen arched his back on a sigh and squeezed his eyes shut. He started moving his hips in slow circles along with his Alpha’s thrusting fingers. Jared bit his bottom lip and probed a bit deeper…

“Oh, shit!” Jensen yelled as his eyes flew open and his hips came off the bed.

“There it is.” Jared leaned down to trail kisses up Jensen’s neck to nibble on his earlobe as he slid his fingers free. “Ready for me, Jen?” The omega panted in Jared’s neck but nodded his head eagerly. Jared smiled and grabbed his dick to position the head at his omega’s open hole.

He gently shifted his hips forward, pressing the head in nice and slow. Jensen threw his head back against the pillow and arched his back as he spread his legs wider and tried to hold still for his Alpha. Jared’s muscles were tense as he fought the urge to thrust in at once, opting to go slow and give Jensen time to adjust.

Once he was fully seated he rolled his hips a couple times, then held still. He kissed all along the omega’s throat and whispered praises into his skin. He felt Jensen relaxing under and around him and rolled his hips a couple more times. This round eliciting a deep moan from the man under him. Jensen’s hands came up, one around the back of Jared’s neck pulling him in closer, and the other caressing his cheek.

“Jared, please,” he whimpered against his Alpha’s lips. Jared just smiled and shifted again, beginning a slow pace of push and pull. Jensen’s hips rocked along with his as his breathing picked up and he clutched tighter. It felt so good, so right. Jared never wanted to stop. He had never felt this way about anyone else he had been with. He realized, rather suddenly, that he wanted Jensen more than anything.

The pace quickened and Jensen kept up thrusting his hips up into his mate. He liked the sound of that, and the thought brought a smile to his lips. He had known he wanted the Alpha from the moment he saw him. There was a pull he couldn’t figure out at first. Then a concern Jared didn’t feel the same. And suddenly here they were. Jared picked him. And the thought had him coming quickly and unexpected.

Jared felt his omega’s orgasm out of nowhere. Warm and wet between them as his channel spasmed. The new tightness coaxed Jared’s orgasm as well and he grunted into Jensen’s neck as his hips stuttered. He wouldn’t produce a knot until his omega was in heat. Something he wasn’t as concerned about all of a sudden. They had plenty of time to figure their relationship out now. Plenty of time to answer any questions that still remained.

It was like all of the anxiety surrounding their situation washed away. He was no longer worried about Jensen coping. There wasn’t any angst thinking Jensen might want another. He was completely convinced the omega was his.

Jared cleaned them up and settled in his bed with his new mate. They felt relaxed and content in their new arrangement. Both faded into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other. Confident in the fact they could face anything else that came their way as long as they did it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, and if you'd like more. And thanks in advance for any kudos, bookmarks or comments!


End file.
